


Finding Your Soulmate (Recipe): Include Good Things Such As Hickeys, Some Makeup, An Elevator, A Stakeout, And Two Clueless People; Stir To Find The Moral Of The Story

by ReapersAngel



Category: NCIS
Genre: (It's not much though), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universes Fusion, Because he's cute like that, Best Friends Jethro Gibbs and Shannon Fielding, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Gibbs is a Little Shit, Honestly I've forgotten how to tag, I Will Kill Senior, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Makeup, NCIS Elevator, Neither Gibbs nor Tony knows who is their soulmate, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Soulmates, Shannon adopted Kelly, Soulmate Alternate Universes Fusion, Soulmates, Stakeout, Tony writes to his soulmate every night, Why Brain Why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Gibbs can remember the first time he knew he had a soulmate, and the first time he knew his soulmate was in a bad place, but he doesn't know who they are. Lucky for him, there's a solution for that.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Others, Jethro Gibbs & Shannon Gibbs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	Finding Your Soulmate (Recipe): Include Good Things Such As Hickeys, Some Makeup, An Elevator, A Stakeout, And Two Clueless People; Stir To Find The Moral Of The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... there is a lot of math I had to do here, believe it or not. I've found two sources that agree that Gibbs was born in 1954 but not the month or day, and while I've heard Tony's birthdate is questionable I've also seen one source say circa 1968 and one say July 8, 1971. Which are very different and seriously. I've also heard that Gibbs joined the Marines at age 18, but that he also joined in the year 1976??? Therefore, not sure how entirely accurate it is that he got honorably discharged in 1992. The last date I have isn't really a date, just the fact that Tony's mom died when Tony was 8. Not really sure about that either. Most of the stuff here is on a relative timeline, but the 'period of silence' you will read is the time when Tony's mom died.
> 
> This is a mix of two soulmate AUs - the one where if you write something on yourself it shows up on your soulmate and vice versa, and the one where if you get injured it shows up on your soulmate without pain or hindrance blah blah blah and vice versa. Plus, y'know, some canon divergence and SENIOR. I would KILL him if possible, following the possibility that he abused Tony as a child. K I L L.
> 
> ALSO, I HATE SENIOR.

Gibbs remembers the first time he knew he had a soulmate.

One day he looked at his arm and did a double-take at the mass of scribbles on his arms. Most of it was meaningless, but he managed to decipher a nearly indecipherable  _ Hi! _

He remembered thinking his soulmate must’ve been a lot younger than him at the time. The gap in their age hadn’t really bothered him, and didn’t even come to mind as he wrote a polite  _ Hello _ .

Everyday from there on, Gibbs would find scribbles on his arms, with the occasional word. Over time, they evolved into phrases, then simple sentences. Mostly his soulmate wrote a lot as Gibbs would amusedly watch colour and lines bloom into life on his skin and would occasionally write something back.

He remembers the first time he knew his soulmate wasn’t in a good situation too.

His best friend Shannon had looked at him in horror and fury. “What?” He’d said.

“Who hurt you?!” She’d said. He could see the fire in her eyes.

“No one,” He’d replied, confused.

Shannon’s face then took the sharp turn into pure horror, and she had looked sick as she steered him to the mirror in his bathroom. When he’d seen what she had, he felt like throwing up.

On his face there was a prefect, red handprint.

Despite not having a soulmate herself, Shannon handed him a marker and they had both stayed numbly quiet as he had written an  _ Are you all right? _ on his arm. Gibbs had never shaken so much.

That had been the first time. Shannon helped him hide the marks with concealer, and he’d only hoped his soulmate had had a friend like he had Shannon.

When he’d joined the Marines he had much bigger things to worry about than his soulmate. But they were like a deep ache inside of him.

During his early years as a Marine, his soulmate was silent. After the period of silence, there were more marks. Then there weren’t, and it was like his soulmate had come back to life. By the time he was discharged they were positively chatty.

He wasn't, though. He had spent his leave with his family and Shannon, and, eventually, Shannon's adopted daughter, Kelly. They were happy together, even if they weren't  _ together _ .

Then he heard that Shannon and Kelly had been killed in a freak car accident. He obsessively dug deeper, and found out that Shannon had witnessed a murder. Not even his soulmate's words had reminded him he still had something to live for, instead tracking down Pedro Hernandez, the man responsible for his best friend's and her daughter's deaths.

After discharge he joined NIS under Mike Franks. He loved working at NIS, then NCIS when they changed the name, and it became his goal in life. Over time he constructed a team of his own, knowing that only the best would do.

And now here he was with his team of Kate Todd, Timothy McGee, and his senior field agent, Anthony DiNozzo. And in the wings, he had Abby Sciuto and Ducky Mallard, and even Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistant. His family.

He still hadn't found his soulmate yet. Luckily, their words were written in places covered by his suit. That was something he could be thankful for.

He actually didn't know much about his soulmate. Not gender, not job, not age, not even their name. Although, they were most likely significantly younger than him.

_ And definitely more sexually active _ , He thought grumpily as he looked at himself in the mirror that morning. There was a line of hickeys down his neck, and he was certainly alone last night under his boat. He sighed.

Before he got to NCIS he stopped at a cosmetics store where he got a few strange looks. Sipping his coffee, he sadly remembered all the times Shannon helped him cover up marks from his soulmate. Enough times that he’d picked up how to use concealer. He was surprised that the brand Shannon had used was still in business, and picked up the exact one she had used when they were young. He may not know much about fashion or makeup, but enough marks and enough numb and angry time spent with Shannon as they covered them up had made him pick up a few techniques and tips.

“Buying a gift for your wife?” The cashier said as they scanned the concealer and Gibbs paid. He shrugged, letting the cashier draw their own conclusions. They nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, I know how it is.”

Gibbs left the shop and parked in NCIS’s parking garage. He took a few minutes with his rearview mirror to hide the hickeys, then headed the elevator with his coffee.

In the elevator he got a call on his flip phone. “Gibbs,” He said.

“Hey, Boss,” Tony said, his voice coming tinnily through the speakers, “Apparently we’ve got a dead Petty Officer in Georgetown.”

“And you would know this how, DiNozzo?” He said, stepping out into the squad room.

“Well, it came through to your desk phone, which is how I’m-”

Gibbs passed him and headslapped Tony, who jumped and pouted at him. “Gear up,” He said. Tony scrambled to his desk as McGee and Kate got their stuff. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and collected his gun, badge, and the keys to the van.

They all crammed into the elevator as Gibbs notified Ducky and headed down to the evidence garage. He could hear his team groan as he slid into the driver’s seat.

In the hours leading up to dusk they had a pretty good suspect. However, to catch them in the act, they had to set up a stakeout.

“Boss, do I really have to come along?” Tony complained as they drove into position. “Why not Kate? I know Probie’s looking up all the records and stuff, but Kate-”

“Shut up, DiNozzo,” Gibbs interrupted, pulling out binoculars to get a closer look at the suspect’s house, “I brought you, not Kate. Suck it up.”

“Yes, Boss,” Tony said. He fiddled with something in his pocket, and when Gibbs looked over he was uncapping a marker.

“What’s that for, DiNozzo.”

“Oh.” Tony looked a mix of startled and embarrassed. “It’s just, I write to my soulmate every night, and I didn’t want to miss tonight-”

Gibbs made a ‘go ahead’ gesture and raised the binoculars again. In his peripheral he could see Tony writing on his wrist in his messy scrawl.

As Tony was writing he nearly dropped the binoculars. Tony paused mid-word. “Boss?”

“Fine,” Gibbs said, putting down the binoculars. Tony looked skeptically at him then resumed writing. As soon as the marker touched his wrist, the tingling feeling came back to Gibbs’. He tilted his wrist so he could read it.

_ Hey, soulmate _ , his wrist said. Gibbs didn't know how he didn't recognize Tony's penmanship until now.  _ It's late, so I'm going to assume you're sleeping. My boss is keeping me up late. He's a bastard, but y'know, he grows on you. _

Gibbs snorted as the words appeared, but looked up as Tony stopped writing. "It's nothing, DiNozzo."

Of course, that was the moment their suspect decided to leave their house, obviously with the murder weapon. Gibbs motioned for Tony to sneak around behind the suspect.

They apprehended the suspect and brought him into Interrogation. McGee had brought up all the necessary records, and Abby had found enough incriminating evidence with Kate's help.

They put off interrogating until the morning. Gibbs told his team to head home. McGee, Kate, and Tony crammed themselves into the elevator as Gibbs dallied under the guise of gathering his things. Once he headed towards the elevator, the doors were closing.

Evidently he could hear Kate and McGee talking in the back, and as Tony looked at him he pushed up his suit sleeve. Tony's eyes widened as the familiar writing on Gibbs' wrist - the exact same as on his.

"Yeah, I'm a bastard DiNozzo," Gibbs said as the elevator doors shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
